Majin Presto
Majin Presto is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. Her character history is chapter 13 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History After Majin Jaduu and Majin Baranduu went rogue, created another artificial Majin he named Presto. As it so happened, this Majin would be the last of Bibidi's creations in his lifetime. Presto took Bibidi three days to create, and as such, she came out as the most flawless of his creations. Her body looked exactly like a true Majin's would, with the head tentacle, two black eyes, round ears, body vents, and two arms and two legs (with five digits apiece). Like the true Majins, she lacked a nose. She wore the white pants, black boots, and black wrist guards of the Majins. Her skin was a light pink color. Presto was female, and as such, her breasts were bare. After Majin Presto was created, Bibidi tested her loyalty and power and found both to be adequate. She was not particularly loyal (often needing coercion or punishments to follow orders), but she was intelligent. She knew that Bibidi was her master and that he could control her with magic, even if she was stronger than him. So often times, even though she felt rebellious, Presto would relent to Bibidi's control. Bibidi was able to record Presto's power level relatively shortly after creating her, and it was around that of Fat Majin Buu's power level in Dragon Ball Z. Pleased with how strong his newest creation was, Bibidi set out to summon the true Majins. He did not want to lose Presto, as she was barely loyal as it was, so he did not send her to track down Baranduu and Jaduu. To showcase Presto's power, Bibidi had her destroy many planets and solar systems. She fought off the populations on each planet in a very calm and refined manner. She never lost her temper and never powered up to her maximum when facing such weak individuals. As Bibidi knew her potential, this angered him. He needed her to showcase her power fully to wake the true Majins. So Bibidi took her to more powerful worlds filled with soldiers and warriors. There, she battled more powerful aliens, sometimes having to raise her power level quite high, but never having to raise it to its fullest. Bibidi did not pick up any of the true Majins' power levels during this time, which told him that he needed Presto to be at full strength. Bibidi then took Majin Presto to an intergalactic gladiator planet, Obliteration Nation, where the universe's strongest warriors battled one another for fame and fortune. The wizard entered Presto into one of the gladiator tournaments with the hopes that she would be forced to use her full power level in it. The first few rounds were rather easy for her, as she just fought waves and waves of weak aliens. She barely had to power up to fight them. Yet, as the stronger opponents came out, Presto was forced to power up more and more. Eventually, when she fought against the Legendary duo Marty and Clytemnestra, she was forced to power up to her maximum. Presto fought the two for some time, as they would tag-team her. At first, Presto only fought Marty, who was a close quarters combat specialist. However, when she started to hurt Marty, he ran from the stage, allowing Clytemnestra to jump in. Clytemnestra was more gifted with energy attacks, causing Presto to dodge around the stage, inflicting quick aerial attacks on the warrior. After Clytemnestra took some damage, she called for Marty, and the two of them attacked Presto at once. Together, they were stronger than Presto. Presto, using her wits, stayed back, never allowing herself to get close to the two. Instead, she shot energy blasts or did quick teleport-punches. Her two opponents were quite large, so they were unable to dodge her attacks in the small ring. Presto, being much smaller, was able to dodge her opponents' strikes much easier. When the two of them devised a plan to come at Presto from either side, Presto saw an opening. As soon as the two aliens separated, Presto used all of her speed to fly to Marty. She got to him so quickly that Marty didn't even see her until she punched him in the head. Then, she flung a blue energy ball at his face, which hurt him and temporarily blinded him. Presto continued to pummel Marty with energy and physical attacks, dodging his huge hands which were trying to swat her like a fly. Seeing Clytemnestra on fast approach, Presto jumped back and charged up two eye beams. She shot them at Marty's face, hitting him just below his nose. Instead of dissipating the blast, however, she held the energy and used the two beams as a sort of energy saw to cut Marty's head in half. Within a second, the top half of the alien's head had fallen off, and blood was everywhere. His dead body hit the floor just as Clytemnestra arrived. Enraged at her partner's demise, she sent a flurry of shock attacks Presto's way. Presto was hit by many of them, and these briefly stunned her. Then, Clytemnestra created a mouth beam that was so bright Presto couldn't see anything except for white everywhere. Guessing as to where Clytemnestra's body was (for Presto could sense energy), she flung herself forward and created a super explosive wave. This propelled Clytemnestra backwards. Clytemnestra fell on her back, the mouth beam still forming between her jaws. Presto jumped forward and shot a pulse beam from her fingertips straight at Clytemnestra's attack. This caused both attacks to explode and killed Clytemnestra. Presto was crowned the champion, and she won a nice prize of money. Of course, Bibidi didn't care about this at all. He whisked Presto away before the paparazzi could interview her and make her famous. Bibidi had felt where the true Majins were when Presto used her full power. Unlike with previous power spikes, which were fleeting and unspecific, this spike was very large, and Bibidi guessed it was being produced by all true Majins together. Because of this, he was able to get a specific location. He set off with Presto to it at once. He also took his son Babidi and his son's bodyguards, Majin Manto and Majin Janto with him. The group arrived on the planet within a few hours of reading the power spikes. The entire planet was a vast cave system, so they had to traverse it. As they went, the power spikes grew larger and more frequent and they were eventually directed into a large room. In it were three cocoons hanging on the side of the rock wall. When Bibidi entered with Presto, they saw eyes glowing from behind the cocoons. The first glowed red, the second glowed green, and the third glowed purple. However, Bibidi was unsure of how to let the true Majins out of their cocoons prematurely. He figured he could use Presto's powers to destroy the cocoons, but any energy blasts she used just disappeared into smoke upon hitting one of the cocoons. Bibidi prayed to Amoon, the god of regeneration (and the one who created the Majin race), for guidance on how to bring the true Majins out. All he saw was blood, though. Remembering the ancient cult, the Priests of Amoon, Bibidi got an idea. He used his magic to paralyze Presto in place and then used Manto and Janto's energy to cut her open and let her bleed. Offering a blood sacrifice to Amoon through Presto, Bibidi hoped that he would break the cocoons. However, Presto felt betrayed by this. Her anger grew and her power level soared. Though she was paralyzed in place, she screamed and spit at her former masters and ki started forming around her body, even as her blood still flowed. Bibidi was too focused on the blood ritual to see this. As he presented Presto's blood to Amoon, hoping to appease the god and let the true Majins out, Presto released a super explosive wave that was so massive it destroyed the entire cave system. When the dust cleared, Bibidi, Babidi, Majin Manto, and Majin Janto saw that Presto was gone. She had self-destructed to avoid being a sacrifice. But the explosion was so massive and released so much energy that the cocoons housing the true Majins started to crack. Within a few seconds, the three were split in half and the true Majins, now awakened, stepped out to meet Bibidi. Current Status Majin Presto killed herself as she was being sacrificed by Bibidi to summon the true Majins. Name Pun Presto's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "presto chango". Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters Category:Females Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly